Blatherskite
A blatherskite talks big and feels powerful when holding a loaded gun, but when the gun jams or the situation gets too intense, he’s the first to run for cover. He has an extraordinary talent for retreating from harm’s way and fooling his enemies into thinking he is weaker than he is. Abilities Deeds The Blatherskite gets access to the following deeds. Blatherskite’s Stagger (Ex) At 1st level as an immediate action, when a ranged attack would normally miss a blatherskite, he can allow it to hit him and dramatically stagger a few steps backward, moving up to 10 feet directly away from the attacker. This movement provokes attacks of opportunity as normal. The attack deals the minimum amount of damage (as though the attacker had rolled a natural 1 on each damage die). At 3rd level, if a ranged attack hits the blatherskite but the attack roll exceeds his AC by no more than his bonus from the nimble class feature, he can spend 1 grit point as an immediate action to take the minimum amount of damage and move up to 10 feet directly away from the attacker. This movement provokes attacks of opportunity as normal. The gunslinger can perform this deed only while wearing medium or light armor and while carrying no more than a light load. This deed replaces the gunslinger’s Dodger deed. Blatherskite’s Initiative (Ex) At 3rd level, the blatherskite gains benefits as long as he has at least 1 grit point. The blatherskite gains a +2 bonus on initiative checks. Furthermore, if he is trained in Stealth (and as long as he is not paralyzed, prone, or otherwise immobilized), he can take a 5-foot step and attempt a Stealth check to hide as part of the initiative check, provided there is an object or a larger creature to hide behind; if he spends 1 grit point, he can move up to half his speed instead of taking only a 5-foot step as part of the initiative check. This replaces the Initiator deed. Cheap Shot (Ex) At 3rd level, if the blatherskite has at least 1 grit point and makes a successful attack against an unarmed target with a firearm that is not making a scattering shot, he deals 1d6 additional points of damage. This is precision damage and is not multiplied on a critical hit. This replaces the Hard Whip deed. Blatherskite’s Surprise (Ex) At 7th level, when the blatherskite succeeds at a saving throw against a spell or an effect that would cause him to be blinded, confused, dazed, fascinated, frightened, nauseated, paralyzed, or stunned, he can allow the effect to affect him normally. As long as he has at least 1 grit point, as an immediate action he can cause the creature from which the effect originated to lose its Dexterity bonus to AC for a number of rounds equal to half the duration of the effect (in rounds) or half the gunslinger’s level, whichever is lower (minimum 1 round). If he instead spends 1 grit point, he does not need to allow the effect to affect him normally to use this deed. This replaces the One-Shot deed.Category:Archetypes Category:Gunslinger Archetypes